Lather, Rinse--You're Doing It Wrong
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Early morning sexy times in the shower that can only be ruined by one thing ... your mother.


A/N: So, before everyone kills me… maybe there's not a second part to that. Please don't kill me? I'm sorry if I've scarred you for life? And um hi? Now that that's out of the way, I started this a while ago based on a prompt that I've since lost.

Basically it said something along the lines of: Your otp is taking a shower together. Person A is wearing goggles and going down on Person B who is washing Person A's hair.

While they're not exactly my otp and there aren't any goggles, this is what it turned into. Enjoy! I hope…

XOXOXO

Alex slipped her hand to the back of Nicky's head and grabbed a handful of her hair. Giving it a sharp tug, she pulled Nicky away from her and grinned at the wanton look she received. Alex watched as Nicky bit her lip, excitement twinkling in her eyes. Loosening her grip, she smirked. It had merely been a power play—reminding Nicky who was in control. Something Nicky was obviously enjoying.

Since the second time they'd fucked Alex knew this would be their dynamic. It had just taken a little work to convince Nicky. It had only taken a handful of times to warm her up to it. Now three months later, Nicky willingly to submitted to Alex without hesitation or complaints.

It had never appealed to her before—by nature, when it came to sex, she enjoyed bringing pleasure to others. The women she slept with tended to want her to be domineering so that was what they got. Nicky did aim to please.

With Alex, it was nice not being the one in charge. Not at first, of course. Nicky had fought the dynamic until she exhausted herself. Once Alex had worn her down, she saw their arrangement in a whole new light. It was freeing to not be in charge—to not have to make decisions. She just needed to listen and do as she was told.

Nicky had been rebelling her whole life it had made her scrappy, but also prideful. Her confidence and need to self-destruct kept her longing for boundaries. She needed something to ground her. Red had given that to her as a maternal figure, and now Alex offered her these moments as well.

Nicky grinned when she felt Alex tugging her closer. She used a firm grasp on Nicky's hair to guide her to where she wanted her. A small whimper escaped NIcky's lips and she wondered why she had ever thought that letting Alex top her was a bad idea. Leaning forward she nibbled on Alex's thigh—enjoying the way the muscles tensed beneath her teeth. It sparked a need to bite harder, but she held back. Sucking on the creamy flesh with possessive desire, Nicky let out a lustful growl.

at the way Alex's fingers tightened in her hair.

The arrangement suited them well. They were in a constant state of hedonism, always trying to indulge in whatever pleasure they could. They weren't dating by any means—that just wasn't them—but they had a mutual respect for each other and knew it wouldn't get messy. They could have a good time and then walk away afterwards without it becoming tense or weird. Yeah, they both had their own emotional needs, but that wasn't what brought them together. They were like a number on the Kinsey scale. Somewhere more than fuck buddies, but less than girlfriends. It was a comfortable arrangement, so they decided to let it continue and enjoy the hell out of it while it lasted.

"Mmm," Alex hummed as she worked her fingers through Nicky's hair. They snagged in the messy locks and Alex rolled her eyes. Somehow pulling on Nicky's hair would seem a lot less effective if she was tugging on the snares unintentionally the whole time. Without thinking much about it she grabbed her shampoo and began to work it through the tangle of curls.

Looking up at Alex, Nicky gave her a curious look. Yeah it felt good—who didn't like getting their hair played with. Not to mention the way Alex's nails massaged her scalp made Nicky's breath catch. She felt… spoiled. She just didn't understand what Alex was doing.

"Shh," Alex urged, trying to quell Nicky's curiosity. "Just keep going," she urged. Her voice was thick with approval and she watched Nicky blink her eyes rapidly. She ran a hand against Nicky's cheek. "Be good for me," she instructed.

Nicky's features softened and she nodded. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and hoped that the steam from the shower would hide it. Maybe she had a bit of a praise kink and maybe Alex used that against her. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it, she just didn't ever want to talk about it.

"Scoot back and let me rinse it," Alex urged. Nicky crawled backwards on her knees, until the water rained down on her. In moments, the suds were gone and they'd returned to their original position near the edge of the shower spray. Nicky was licking Alex with fervent intent, trying to build her up. Sliding a hand up the back of Alex's leg, Nicky guided it up and over her shoulder for better access.

Biting her lip, Alex groaned at the feel of Nicky's nails on her skin. Two fingers slid inside of her and she could already feel herself giving in. She wasn't ready to finish though—she enjoyed drawing it out and making it last. There were plenty of times for sweaty hurried sex, but there were also times like these where she enjoyed making Nicky work for it. Needing something to distract herself with she opted for finishing Nicky's hair.

Nicky felt Alex's fingers working through her hair once more and looked up at her with a scowl. "Really? I'm going to town down here and you wanna play hair shop?" Her annoyance was clear. She prided herself in her work though. The least Alex could do was focus on her. She needed fucking validation!

"Hush you," Alex chuckled. Grabbing her friend by the back of the head, she pulled Nicky's mouth back to where it was supposed to be. "Just keep doing what you're good at," she urged. "If I wanted someone who was going to complain the whole time I'd go track down Piper." Alex hummed in approval as Nicky began to pump her fingers with strong but slow strokes. Every few times her fingers worked through her, she would feel a warm wet heat rubbing against her clit.

Alex dropped her head towards her chest, wishing that she could kiss the top of Nicky's head. "Much better," she praised. As intended the compliment spurred Nicky on. Mindlessly Alex continued to work the conditioner through Nicky's hair, enjoying the tactile sensation. Apparently, Nicky was enjoying it as well because she'd stopped glaring at her every time she ran her fingers through the wild curls.

Nicky hummed against Alex and pulled her closer, needing to make her come undone. It was the only thing she was focussed on and the only thing she wanted to be doing.

"Well that's one way to get it clean," Red observed, interrupting the moment. She smirked as she looked down at the younger woman, enjoying the deer in the headlights look. She looked like she wasn't sure if she was supposed to stop or keep going. It seemed that Alex had found a way to tame her.

Red was far past being phased by walking in on Nicky glued between someone's legs. It had happened more times than she cared to count. Besides, sex didn't faze her. She had never understood why people pretended that it was scandalous or something to be shamed. It was fun and it felt good, and she gave zero fucks about what people thought.

Walking in on these moments, no matter who the girls were, was a lot better than some of the other things she'd walked in on during her life. Red wasn't the type to stay and watch, but she didn't pretend to be outraged either. Her daughter apparently shared her sentiments in regards to modesty and appropriatisms.

Nicky pulled back and growled. "My hair is always clean thank you very much. Now go away. I can't do this with you standing there watching," she whined, waving Red away.

Gone were the days of being shy about sex. Prison didn't allot you much privacy and she had no plans of becoming celibate. The only other option was to adapt to her surroundings and get used to it. That included learning to work in front of an audience. She just wasn't quite as comfortable with Red being that audience.

Rolling her eyes at the pair, Alex let out a frustrated sob and thumped her head back against the wall. She had been enjoying herself so much and now she would be stuck listening to these two idiots banter for who knows how long. She had half a mind to drag herself away from Nicky and finish herself off.

"Since when do you pass up a chance to show off?" Red asked, in disbelief. Nicky usually liked to push people's buttons and intentionally try to make them uncomfortable. Perhaps she'd finally learned that Red was immune to those antics. "You can't do this with me watching, but you can do it in a roomful of 40 other women?" Red laughed, trying to sound mildly offended, but far too pleased with the opportunity to make Nicky uncomfortable.

Nicky nodded with enthusiasm. "Exactly. You stand here long enough and the next thing I know you'll start pointing out what you think I'm doing wrong. Which is nothing by the way. Just go ask any of the gir-"

"Not doing anything wrong? Ms. Vause here doesn't look like she agrees with you Nicky. I think your technique needs work. Maybe you should try-"

Cutting her off before Red could completely ruin this moment, Nicky snapped at her. "I know what I'm doing and I'm damn good at it." She glared at Red in frustration. Somehow this had turned from a very pleasurable morning fuck to an argument with her mother about her capabilities.

"You don't think I know a thing or two about sex?" Red asked, bristling with offense. "I'll have you know little girl that I've never had any complaints." She crossed her arms, daring Nicky to question her. "In fact, they always come back pleading for more."

"Yeah well it doesn't take a whole hell of a lot with men. Woman are totally different, it takes skills that you don't have and certain finesse that I'm not sure you're capable of. I don't need your input. When this one cums all over my face while screaming my name that's all the feedback I need." Nicky huffed.

"About that," Alex interjected. "Can we get back to the cumming part."

Nicky looked up at her with mildly apologetic eyes and wrapped her hands around the back of Alex's thighs, wanting to finish things right. She'd make sure she rewarded Alex for her patience later. "See, she wants more," Nicky bragged with a smug grin. "Now go away."

"Hmmpf," Red hummed, in annoyance. "Well I suppose if you're still hungry after this I'll see you at breakfast. We'll just have to see if this one," she jutted her chin at Alex, "is still walking or if you've thoroughly sated her appetite."

"Oh, she'll be satisf—" Nicky started to say. A firm jerk of her hair and she hissed in pain. "What was that for?" she asked, looking up at Alex in surprise.

"Stop talking," Alex interrupted, patience wearing thin. It was time to break up this conversation. She loosened her grip and scratched the back of Nicky's neck, encouraging her to relax back into the moment. Pleased with the results, she watched as the younger woman leaned into the touch and her eyes fluttered shut. "Now," Alex scolded, "back to what you were doing." Not giving her any more room to argue, she tugged Nicky back between her legs, groaning as Nicky's tongue found her clit. Three fingers entered her slowly and she did her best to ignore Red's presence.

"Hair clean and quiet. You're clever Vause. Now if we could only find a way to keep her this subdued the rest of the time." She clicked her cheek and with an amused chuckle she left. "See what you can do about that," she called over her shoulder.

Alex knocked her head back against the shower wall and rocked her hips against Nicky's mouth encouragingly. "Hear that? Mommy wants me to wear you out," she laughed, looking down at her friend. "Better get busy or I'll have to tell her you need that feedback after all." The taller woman held the back of Nicky's head against her so that she couldn't snap back at her wit her her wickedly acerbic tongue—she needed her to stay right where she was.

Alex looked down and could read all Nicky had to say. Her eyes conveyed it all. She was going to make Alex pay for that comment, and Alex would enjoy every second of it.


End file.
